


A Date

by SincerelySerotonin



Category: Linked (Novel)
Genre: Aoi has anxiety like always, F/M, I just live for their love okay, cute babies on first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: It's Aoi's first date with Tatsuo, and she's so, so nervous.Fanfiction for Alexandra Johnson's novel "Linked: War of the Gems".
Relationships: Tatsuo/Aoi





	A Date

A date, a date, a _date_ \- it was all Aoi could think as she rummaged through her closet for what felt like the hundredth time.

She’d gone out with Tatsuo before. They sat on her porch and chatted the afternoon away. They challenged each other to game after game, laughing and teasing the whole way. Well, Tatsuo teased, then quickly reminded Aoi he loved her. They’ve wandered Irokara, hand in hand, heart by heart.

But they had never called it a date. Even the festival where the girls left them behind was not a date.

This was a date.

Finally she settled for a pair of comfy jeans, a white shirt, and a pastel blue cardigan. She watched herself in the mirror, turning this way and that in hopes of being enough for him, for herself.

Mulan watched her from the bed. “You look fine, Aoi-chan,” she reminded the girl.

But Aoi just looked over her shoulder at the spirit with her blonde brows knit in concern. “But it’s a _date_ ,” she insisted.

“He called you cute when he saw you in your uniform. He’ll think you’re cute now.”

That was true. And yet, Aoi couldn’t help but worry.

Mulan stood, moving to glance out the window. “I thought I heard Masanori. Tatsuo and his spirit are here.”

Aoi’s heart skipped a beat. Would he think she was cute? Would he think she was enough? She could only pray it was so.

She headed down the stairs, wringing her hands. An anxiety attack was bubbling up inside her as she stepped out onto the porch.

There he was. Tatsuo in all his punk glory. He hadn’t dressed up, just slicked back his hair and tossed on a tank top and jeans. His gem was on display for all to see, but nestled into a scale of his dragon tattoo in such a way that most would simply look over it.

He looked at Aoi, then paused, maroon eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. He hesitated, unsure of what to say, and it made Aoi worry. Should she have worn something else?

He silenced those concerns with just two words.

“You’re beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please support the novel. Tatsuo/Aoi are just perfect babies and I love them.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/dp/B086BFRMHK


End file.
